


hop to it

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Gladio Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Ignis determinedly placed a lingering kiss at the meeting of his shoulder and throat. A dangerous promise. Gladio grunted, and teeth once again left their mark against his ink. “Better make haste, then. A man as handsome as you should never have been permitted to shower alone.”It was a laughable thought. “Yeah, feeling really sexy in this shower cap.”“Come here,” Ignis told him, sternly, and drew him into a kiss.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Gladio Week





	hop to it

There wasn’t much left of Gladio’s finely honed instincts.

A persistent ache claimed what little remained of his grey matter. No matter how long Gladio had stood with his eyes closed, enjoying the spray of still warm water, it plagued him endlessly. A tingle claimed his fingers and the ability to stand had only shortly been returned to him. A shower was a risky thing but Gladio had not permitted any argument – the sour scent of muck upon his skin was going, no matter what.

His mind was sluggish in a way he loathed. Still, he barely had the ability to carry such contempt. Every part of him had been dragged through the dirt and his muscles ached for a good long bath. Maybe, if he were lucky, a stiff drink or two. He rather thought he deserved it. But their wallet had not been in agreement and Gladio let himself soak in the downpour, hoping instead for the mercy of soft mattress. His chances were not looking good – but Gladio had always been good at pretending.

A long night lay ahead of him. If he were lucky, he would be granted rest, and Gladio let the water wash away his tension as he dreamt of kisses against his temple.

Sometime later, just beyond the furthest reaches of Gladio’s awareness, there was long and disquieting scraping.

For a moment he couldn’t recognise it. It refused to connect in his overworked mind and Gladio started after a short delay. With a face full of weak spray he could not openly protest, water dribbling down his cheeks and chin, eyes tightly closed and his head tilted reverently toward the showerhead. “Mmph,” he said uselessly, sluicing the worst of the water away as hurriedly as he could. It made a terrible sound against the plastic floor.

To his right the cheap shower curtain was abruptly drawn apart. A dread claimed his chest and Gladio cursed him. “Hold up,” he argued, tongue still unnaturally weighty within his teeth. It didn’t help his image spitting water and shaking his head like an oversaturated hound. It was a hell of a look, he was sure, and even potentially an end to his short life as he bare feet almost slipped against the swirling water.

Soap suds leaked beneath the door and carried out into the rest of the caravan, he suspect the drainpipe at his feet much too small to work well, and Gladio knew his last clean pair of underwear abandoned on the floor would be soaked through. A vague irritation made him grunt, an argumentative nature rearing its ugly head – but it fled quickly, twisting into a hopeful optimism as someone stepped in alongside him – someone tall and warm with a deliciously lean build, and they drew the curtain shut as quickly as they had opened it.

A low purr met Gladio’s ears, the kind born from the back of the throat. Promising and inspiring. A pair of affectionate arms wrapped around his waist and a chin settled firmly upon his shoulder. “Is this alright,” he asked even as he made himself well and truly at home with Gladio’s body, settling comfortably in behind him with his hips flush against Gladio’s rear.

It was remarkable how easily as single touch could rouse or soothe him. Gladio rumbled in response, suddenly docile and settling his hands upon Ignis’, seeking his warmth. His skin was soft and wonderfully bare and his forearms strong and scarred. They were finally were they belonged again. They were the perfect balm.

These days a moment of time alone had temporarily lost its allure. With MT’s from the sky at any moment and beasts on the prowl it was reassuring to simply feel Ignis alive against him – sweet or amorous, prickly or morose. His steady heartbeat and the way he hummed so softly were gifts from the Astrals that Gladio would no longer take for granted. Tilting his head out of the worst of the spray, his cheek newly flush with Ignis’, he let peace settle over his restless heart.

Something clicked into place. An immediate rush of warmth claimed his wear body. _Good. This is what I needed._

“More than,” he promised and stroked firmly along Ignis’ knuckles. There was open wound that hadn’t been there before, a tiny nick on his index finger. It didn’t seem to bother him. Ignis breathed slowly and surely against his ear. “Though you’ll probably find it a bit of a squeeze.”

“Oh, it’s no hardship at all,” Ignis said fondly, and kissed the tense line of his throat. It still felt odd, like Gladio’s body was too lanky, too tall. The magic of Noctis’ potion still made his skin spark and thrum with untold energy. “I’ve been looking forward to being alone with you all bloody day.”

“Hey, I’m never far these days,” he said, and reached for the last scrap of humour available to him. He was too tired to stress a playful lilt in his tone, the sway of his hips. “And you can come and squeeze this ass anytime.”

“And that makes it all worth it,” Ignis replied, still nuzzling into Gladio’s throat, wearing a satisfied smile. When his lips grazed the patch of sensitive skin just above his collarbones Gladio shook despite the warmth of the water. His own lips parted in a pleased sigh. “I had hoped I might be able to hold you a little longer this morning.”

Gladio laughed, more than content to bask in Ignis’ touch as long as he wanted. The cubicle was barely enough to fit the width of Gladio’s shoulders, let alone another body, but Gladio was weak for his lover’s attentions. “I don’t mind waiting a little longer for breakfast, ‘specially if I’m getting dessert first, but I think needing a piss was a different story.”

Ignis tutted softly at his choice of language but his easy smile never left. “Perhaps tomorrow, if we might slip out for a walk at dawn.”

“You can have a snack like me anytime,” Gladio said, and Ignis gave a long, terrible noise. He groaned in despair but once it gave way had to stifle his earnest laughter against Gladio’s thick shoulder. A sharp nip followed and Gladio barely felt it. “Hey, what’s that for?”

“Awful,” Ignis scolded him, but never once let go. “I rather regret joining you now.”

“No, you don’t,” Gladio said with hard earned confidence, and Ignis gave a soft sigh almost obscured by the rush of water.

It was good to bask in the temporary quiet. The outpost beyond was well out of the way of any main roads and still never quiet. Cars came and went constantly, taking advantage of the sun at its highest. Their goal had been simply business, to sell the junk Prompto had been eagerly shoving in his pockets and to grab a bite, but with one look at Gladio Noctis knew this would be their last stop for the day. Gladio hadn’t needed it, he insisted, eager to soak up all the daylight they could – but it was hard to tell their king no, especially once he laid eyes on the classic arcade machines in the window of the Crow’s Nest.

It had almost been touching to see Noctis’ concern. His pale hand brushed Gladio’s loose hair out of his face and he squinted up against the sunlight. There was a barefaced worry across his usually timid expression that Gladio had seen all too rarely. “You look like shit,” he said, and ruined the illusion of tact.

“Gee, thanks,” he would have said dryly, but gagged whenever his tongue brushed the dry roof of his mouth. Words were beyond him still, a sticking point that carried all of Gladio’s frustration, and no amount of bottled water could help him.

The decision had been made almost unanimously. With Gladio still unable to speak it was easy for them for steamroll him and here they were – dedicated hands rubbing over his abdomen, dangerously low on his belly, and Gladio supposed an early end to the day wasn’t so bad after all.

Thoughts of his king lingered even as Ignis began to firmly show interest against Gladio’s rear, and it was not an easy thought to banish. He peeked towards the shower door, worrying faintly about the flooding water. When he had called for dibs on the shower, still covered in swamp grime and adjusting to his limbs, they had been lounging across the single fold out bed. Mere steps away from the shower door and this caravan was little more than a junker. They would be able to hear absolutely everything.

It was a souring thought. “Don’t the kiddos have something to say about this?”

“I took one long look at the shower door and mentioned how filthy I felt, and they seemed to quickly get the message,” Ignis purred, leaning into Gladio’s shoulder. Thoughtless fingers began to trace patterns randomly against Gladio’s thigh and his cock rubbed against his rear. Gladio held his breath with anticipation. “Rather think they’ll be gone a good long while, especially with the bag of gil I set on the counter.”

“Ha,” Gladio said, temporarily distracted with Ignis’ clever fingers. “With respect, I’m not sure about some of your plans. Think we’ll be running out of water soon enough – I’m surprised it lasted this long.”

Ignis determinedly placed a lingering kiss at the meeting of his shoulder and throat. A dangerous promise. Gladio grunted, and teeth once again left their mark against his ink. “Better make haste, then. A man as handsome as you should never have been permitted to shower alone.”

It was a laughable thought. “Yeah, feeling really sexy in this shower cap.”

“Come here,” Ignis told him, sternly, and drew him into a kiss.

Those lips were blessedly soft and always impatient. Ignis took excellent care of himself, making sure his lips were protected against the lashing sands of Leide, and entertaining himself by choosing the flavoured varieties of lip balm to keep Gladio guessing, eager to taste and discover. It was easy to lose himself in Ignis’ embrace, awkward as it was with their heads turned, caught between soft pecks and devouring kisses, and Gladio turned to hold him closer yet.

Ignis let him bask in pleasure a moment longer before steadying his chin with a hand. His eyes were full of fondness and gleaming with mischief. “We’ve had a rather long day, haven’t we?”

Ignis had never spoken such truth. The events of the day were something he never wanted to think about again. It was better for him shame to ground himself in the present moment, with a lover blissfully nude, and enjoy the simple pleasure of being human. “Yeah,” he sighed, and let his own fingertips drift over the small of Ignis’ back. “Just gotta kick back and try again tomorrow.”

“Indeed. Today was toadally unexpected,” Ignis continued, and even Gladio’s tired mind immediately made the connection.

“Oh, very funny,” Gladio rumbled, drawing his hands away, but Ignis laughed luxuriously and wrapped his arms tight around Gladio’s middle. His sunny smile was unbearable and beautiful in equal measure. “Glad you were having fun.”

“Oh, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, laughing still, stroking his hands up and down his flank. He leaned in for a kiss but Gladio turned his head, giving him his scruffy cheek. “Don’t be silly. I don’t mean to embarrass you, love.”

His growl shook his chest. He captured Ignis’ hands in his own and squeezed, annoyance temporarily overtaking his lust. “You came in to get your dick wet and you make fun of me? The only one on this road trip willing to put out?”

Ignis’ green eyes shone with good humour. A line of kisses trailed up his jaw. “However can I make this up to you? I’m desperate for your frogiveness.”

“Fucking hell,” Gladio said, dour, and turned his head, making a point of nipping hard at Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis’ lips parted for him happily. A sigh sounded as their tongues met, Gladio pushing Ignis forward until his back collided with the plastic wall. Water drummed against his nape. A soaked erection pressed against his belly, hot and eager. “Forgive me,” he murmured and laughed again when Gladio grunted.

“I’d fuck you right here if I wouldn’t slip and brain myself,” Gladio told him, dragging his teeth against Ignis’ plush lower lip. When Ignis grimaced, he lathed the area with his tongue in apology. “Guess you get away with it this time.”

Eager hands trailed lower and lower. They cupped Gladio’s ass, giving a short and sharp slap against the skin. “Let me make it up to you,” he breathed, and carefully, pointedly sank to his knees.

Gladio missed him sorely. Ignis had tasted of mint tea and joy, honey gloss sticky upon his lips. He watched as Ignis settled himself down comfortably, protected from the worst of the water by Gladio’s hulking body, his legs parted. His cock curved up towards his belly. Ignis wore nothing but his wicked smile, perfect from the flattened tendrils of his hair to his always cold feet.

There was still an awkward moment of readjustment as Gladio gave him space. It was too cramped to enjoy all of Ignis’ nudity – his smooth skin and taut muscle, the modest curve of his rear, but Gladio didn’t mind when his hand skimmed his belly. Ignis ran his hand through his trail of hair, scratching gently with blunt nails.

Beads of water pebbled on his pert lips. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you all to myself. I should make this last.” he murmured, eyes sharp and focused. And he was right – a quick encounter inside the Regalia a week ago was almost a distant memory. Gladio fought to keep it fresh by revisiting it every night, the memory burning hottest as he watched Ignis slyly undress for bed.

Gladio lost track of all higher thought when Ignis took hold of his hips, leaning forward to gently nose at his slowly hardening cock. His breath was tantalizingly warm and Gladio sighed at the first bit of contact that hadn’t been his own hand in days. Before they had left for the trip their encounters had been frequent, no matter how brief some of them had to be, hidden away in their offices or stealing touches in the shadows of the garden. Gladio always starved for more of Ignis’ touch, and sometimes when their eyes met in the rear-view mirror, he knew Ignis felt the same.

Ignis curled his hand around the base and began to stroke softly. There was no hesitation and no clear desire for foreplay and Gladio didn’t care. He would take Ignis’ soft lips any way he was given them and they were wonderous against his thighs.

“Iggy,” he said weakly, resting his head against the wall. He watched helplessly as Ignis rubbed his cheek against Gladio’s still stirring flesh. He seemed to not mind the water that dripped from Gladio’s shoulders, the suds that clung to his knees. It was a miracle that the water that cascaded down Gladio’s spine was still warm.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis responded, bright eyes obscured with long lashes and water, and took his cock into his mouth.

It spoke volumes of Gladio’s weariness and disconnect from his own body that getting hard was more of an effort than it used to be. Gladio’s lust had no bounds and Ignis’ skill was beyond comprehension, but Ignis still worked him over long enough for Gladio to grow worried about their prince’s return. Ignis braced his hands on Gladio’s thighs, stroking along the taut muscle and humming softly, showing no sign of ire. There had been many days before where Ignis had simply held and stroked his straining cock simply for the soothing warmth, the familiar pulse of his lover, and it had been the sweetest torture.

Here Ignis was at his most handsome. The way the water flattened his hair emphasised the stark lines of his cheekbones. His lips were pink and swollen, eyes heavy lidded. His tongue firmly rubbed the underside of Gladio’s cock, gentle but encouraging. Gladio steadily grew hard as he took him in, unable to believe that someone so beautiful and charming could be his.

“Shit,” he said, and a hand cupped the back of Ignis’ head. “Oh, shit. Iggy.”

Bracing his forearm against the shower wall he hunched over ungracefully. Against the growing tepid water the walls were pleasantly cool, and his soft moans bounced. He panted and sighed, lost in the pleasures of Ignis’ warmth. Ignis focused intently, breathing through his nose, never relenting.

“Missed your mouth,” Gladio breathed, insults forgotten, and Ignis smiled wickedly around his mouthful. He was a terrible thing with a devilish tongue and Gladio thought of those lips often – anything to the intimate steady suction around his cock to the chaste press of his lips against Gladio’s forehead when they settled down for the night together. Gladio loved it all.

He wished that he could see him better. A fistful of hair was fantastic but Gladio missed holding his hips. It was his greatest delight to guide them against his, to grind against Ignis’ sweet spot until he cried. It was his little game – Ignis loved Gladio’s large hands against his waist when they danced, as Gladio squeezed past his in the caravan, when they strove to keep sight of one another in deep caverns. Gladio wanted to feel across his skin and he settled for cupping his cheeks, flexing his hips into Ignis’ mouth, and Ignis moaned languidly.

After today, after swinging his blade and abruptly hitting the ground as a leathery amphibian, Gladio needed all the reassurance he could get. He remembered the pronounced webs between what had once been his fingers, and the lengthy tongue and unsettling eyes. The sound of battle had frightened his senses, overwhelmed him enough that he froze stiff, and only once Noctis had scooped him up had he been content. His fingers had been covered in blood and his shoes coated with gore.

Even once Noctis had applied the Maiden’s kiss, laughing all the while, Gladio could not breathe through the tongue newly swollen within his throat. No one had been laughing then and both Prompto and Ignis held him upright, a warm and steady presence. Ignis rubbed at his back and Prompto dithered as always, uncertain, and it had taken a long moment to adjust to his usual body and to be convinced that he would not suffocate.

They had been cautious around him for a short while. Now it seemed the embargo on teasing was over. Gladio laughed very weakly at the surrealism of it all, stroking over Ignis’ skull.

“I’ve had enough of your toadtalitarian regime,” he said, and Ignis spluttered and laughed around his cock, having to pull back and wheeze for breath. A line of saliva connected his tip to Ignis’ mouth, lips flushed red, and the colour spread as Ignis helplessly laughed. He wiped his mouth, eyes sparkling, hand remembering to stroke up the wet shaft.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Ignis said warmly, tears in his eyes. “I adore you.”

Gladio wanted to kiss him. It was an urge he could never deny but Ignis recovered quickly even as his chest still shook with mirth. Ignis drew him back inside, teasing the head over his tongue, letting the precome stain. He swallowed Gladio down and let his eyes drift closed, focus beginning to return. To sate his urges Gladio stroked beneath his eyes instead, hoping Ignis understood his affection.

Still, it was hard to not want more than he had. Gladio wanted to squeeze Ignis’ generous chest, to kiss every freckle and mole. When Ignis reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around himself Gladio wished it were his. He moaned in discontent, stroking a thumb over Ignis’ stretched lips, and Ignis stroked himself slowly, languidly, enjoying every moment.

Before long Ignis began to pick up his pace. The head of Gladio’s cock reaches the back of his throat with every bob of Ignis’ head and Ignis took it effortlessly. Saliva filled his mouth and a wet, messy noise almost overtook the water. Just the way Gladio liked it best, warm and soaked, and Ignis’ whole body flushed bright. Between his fingers his cock was ruddy and dripping. Ignis formed a fist, jacking himself harder, and Gladio knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

Arousal coiled low in his gut. It came with a burst of energy and Gladio swore. Ignis still held his hip and encouraged him along, pulling him closer. Ignis controlled his breathing through his nose and took everything that Gladio was willing to give. He arched his back, rising onto his knees, eyes bold. They met, whiskey and sea glass, and Gladio needed to kiss him.

When Gladio came it was near thunderous. He grunted and groaned, hips bucking, losing himself. A heat burnt from the inside out. It was near flawless, a man made anew, but he wished sorely that Ignis’ lips had been against his. Water dripped down his nose and Ignis dutifully swallowed all that he gave, throat working hard and lashes fluttering. He stroked still, twisting his wrist and suckling until Gladio grunted. Oversensitivity made his skin prickle and Ignis released him.

All of Gladio’s limbs were weak. The haze in his mind had finally dissipated, his body his own again, but he could not shake the weariness. He moaned softly and pushed himself off the wall, offering a clumsy hand to Ignis. “Kiss me?”

Ignis got unsteadily to his feet. Gladio wondered if his knees had grown sore and he settled his hands on his hips again, rubbing in sympathy. Perhaps if they were alone an hour longer Gladio would be able to massage Ignis’ calves the way he liked best. But Ignis distracted him with a flurry of kisses and Gladio didn’t mind the taste of himself on Ignis’ tongue.

“Thank you,” he murmured, chasing Ignis’ lips again and again. “Let me make it up to you.”

Ignis grinned. Water that was just edging onto cold made his lashes heavy, his face pink. “Hop to it,” he said, and only laughed in the face of Gladio’s exhausted sigh.


End file.
